For most people, the task of cleaning a toilet is a time-consuming and undesirable chore. In order to reduce cleaning frequency of the inside, i.e., water-containing portion of the bowl, it is known to provide disks or cartridges that time-release detergents or disinfectants into the water stream of the tank. However, because the rim and exterior of the bowl are not rinsed with each flush of the toilet, the exterior, and more particularly the rim, arguably become the dirtiest part of the toilet and require constant cleaning.
The sources of contamination to the exterior and rim of the toilet bowl are well known. For example, when men urinate from the standing position, misdirected and splashed urine builds up on the rim. To maximize urine containment within the bowl, men may elect to urinate from the sitting position. However, if the man does not properly direct his urine stream, such as if he has a partial erection, urine still splashes, squirts or leaks between the toilet bowl and the seat, thereby contaminating the rim and bowl exterior. Such misdirection can occur in a woman's urine stream as well. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device that prevents urine from splashing, squirting or leaking between the rim of the toilet bowl and the toilet seat when men and women urinate from the sitting position.